


Crossword Puzzle

by Mythlica



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlica/pseuds/Mythlica
Summary: Konev loves to make Poplin impatient.No major spoilers.





	

Days of the week don't matter when you work an odd schedule in a man-made fortress in Space, but tonight was the equivalent to a Friday night. It did not take long for Iserlohn to transition back to a normal community with its millions of now-Alliance civilians. 

Olivier Poplin was supposed to out in the city tonight, but he stumbled back into the room shared by him and his partner with a disappointed look on his face. 

Konev was in bed, sitting up with a crossword puzzle book with the radio playing old empire music that was abandoned during the siege. "Olivier? You're back early."

Poplin kicked off his shoes as he explained rather frustratingly, "Get ready for this one, Ivan."

"Oh, drama." He lowered his puzzle to give him his undivided attention. 

"Okay, first, it took me an hour to find this lass' place. When I showed up to her door, no answer." Poplin waved his hands as he spoke, "I called her, and she tells me her friend had an emergency where she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed comfort." Konev knew what Poplin was going to say next. "And I thought, hey how about I offer my fine services to comfort these two girls?"

"Wow, no invite?"

"Pfft, get this. She doesn't answer my second call. The night's still young so I didn't make a big deal out of it. I go to some random club on the way back to base and GUESS WHAT? She was there, with SCHENKOPP!"

The blond started to laugh, causing Poplin to get more annoyed. "No sympathy for this abandoned angel, Ivan?"

"Sorry, too preoccupied with my work and the ever-heavy burden of our political state to feel sorry for you," he picked his puzzle back up. 

"/Ever-heavy burden of our political state/," Poplin mocked as he slide onto the bed to lay next to his lover. "Whatever that means, von Oberstein." He laid on his side and trailed his hand along Konev's arm. "We could go do something ya know." 

Konev filled out a textbox in his puzzle, "Just like you, I made important plans tonight. I can't cancel them on such short notice." 

"No fun," Poplin reached for the book but Konev moved it away from his range.

"I'm having a very good time, actually."

"Come onnnnn," Poplin pouted. "How about a movie?"

"I know what movies lead to after 15 minutes."

He wasn't wrong. "Okay, skip the movie and let's take a bath, eh?"

"I already showered. Maybe you could use one."

Poplin groaned, "You're killing me."

Konev found him the cutest when he was pouty. He leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. "Help me finish this puzzle and then maybe I'll cut my plans short."

"Deal," the redhead rested his head on Konev's shoulder. 

He leaned against Poplin as he asked, "A four letter word that you have given me. It starts with an L."

"Love."

"So cheeky of you, but it's lice." 

Poplin remembered that time. "Boo. Everyone on that mission got lice." 

"Which I wasn't part of. I got it when I shared a bed with you after," they were too occupied with eachother that they ignored the itching feeling on their heads they later found. 

Konev filled that box out. "Last question. Something that is difficult to live without at least one of. Six letter word."

Poplin reached up to caress Konev's hair. "A soulmate." 

His love sighed with a smile, "That's eight letters. The answer is a kidney. Dialysis technology has improved but it isn't perfect yet. People can live without a soulmate."

"I don't want to," Poplin winked at him. 

Konev placed down the puzzle and moved onto his side to face Poplin, "Romantic idiot." 

"You lice me." 

"I do lice you." The two shared a kiss and didn't bother to turn on a movie to mask the sound of their love-making that night. On the floor of the bed, was the puzzle that Konev worked on. It was only half completed.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has a lot of potential but yet there is so little content in it! I love my boys


End file.
